1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As electronic and communication technologies are developing, various devices have been developed. As a display device is miniaturized and popularized, the display device, which is used for a personal use, is growing. As the display device performs various functions and is used for a personal use, a user uses the display device in a manner of setting a lock function to the display device.
The display device also performs a necessary operation in a locked state. For instance, if a message is arrived from a counterpart, the display device receives the message. Or, the display device can output a notification message according to an alarm or a schedule configured by a user.
In order for the user to check the notification message and execute an application related to the notification message, the user may have inconvenience of performing lots of steps ranging from unlocking the display device to executing the application. Hence, there exists necessity for a method capable of performing the steps ranging from unlocking the display device to executing the application related to the notification at a time.